Kyros: The Shadow of a Broken Hero
by Domynant
Summary: Perseus Jackson. He was who I used to be. Before... It doesn't matter. He's dead. Kyros is left.


**Kyros: The Shadow of a Broken Hero**

 **By: Domynant**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

 _Click clack! Click clack! Click clack!_

A soldier sprints down the corridor. He stops to take a breawther, then he continues his frantic run. He makes it to a giant set of iron doors. He takes out a key-card, and swipes it down the security card reader.

 _Beeeeeeeep! Access Granted._

The doors slowly open. The soldier immediately salutes his commanding officer.

"Sir" the soldier says.

"What is the problem Corporal Bradley? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" the general replies.

"It sure does feel that way General" agrees Bradley.

"Go on then, spit it out!"

"Sir, you know how for the last six months, our lord's army has been taken out infantry by infantry by one person?" asked Bradley.

"Yes" responded the general.

"We have word that he has eliminated the Kappa division...we're the only one's left...and he's coming this way."

A chill ran up the general's spine. He ordered his troops to be prepared for anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough...

 _Linebreak_

 **Still Third Person POV**

A figure rocketed himself through the darkness of the night. The midnight sky rippled like the sea as he sped off toward his destination. As he came in closer to the flying warship, a obsidian, steel-tipped trident warped into existence in his right hand. He leveled his three-pronged weapon at the ship, and sent it hurtling through the air into the hull. He then leaped into the ship through the jagged hole he created.

The figure was a whirlwind on steroids: warping through hordes of enemies as water vapor, making soldiers choke on their own blood, drop kicking enemies out of the ship, and cooking them from the inside out. He kept up this barrage until he made it to the iron doors.

Bradley was posted beside the door, hoping to get a jump on the intruder. However, he underestimated him...

 ** _"Surprise"!_**

The masked visage of the man stuck through the door. His arms were stabbed through Bradley's torso. Choking on his blood, Bradley prayed to any deity, begging for mercy. Our hero however, didn't give him the luxury.

 _ **"Silence! Your useless begging will never earn you help from any gods. They will never care for any mortal, or anyone other than themselves. Enjoy Oblivion".**_

The figure violently tore his arms from the corporal's corpse, pulling out some organs in the process. The general emptied the contents of his dinner after watching the horrific ordeal. The figure slowly stalked toward his next victim.

 _ **"General Rah'hiim, your time is up. You are the second to last piece to taking down your leader. If there are any last word you wish to speak, save it. I don't have time to listen to your useless bullshit. Enjoy Oblivion".**_

The general didn't take too kindly to the figure's words, so he pulled out a pistol and shot a few times at his adversary. The figure simply phased through each bullet, still advancing toward Rah'hiim. Rah'hiim backed up, and kept on trying to put as much distance between himself and his masked opponent as he can. He tripped over a chair, and the figure leveled his trident with the general's face. He made one last attempt to survive, by pulling out a throwing knife, and tossing it at the figure's midsection.

To Rah'hiim's amazement and horror, the figure merely slid out the offending weapon, and the minor wound healed in the matter of a few seconds.

 ** _"I was going to let you off easy, but you fucked up your chances..."_**

In response, the general only said one word: " _ **Kyros"...**_

 _Linebreak_

About an hour later, the figure was lounging on the dictator's desk, with both the leader, and Rah'hiim's heads right next to him.

 _ **"I said it once, and I'll say it again, what I'm doing may be considered wrong,**_ _ **BUT I LIKE IT**_ _ **".**_

 **A/N: How did you enjoy the story so far? I should have a new chapter up in the next few days! BYE!**


End file.
